1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for computer-aided assistance and life management system for deaf people.
2. Description of the Related Art
People without the sense of hearing live a difficult and dangerous existence. They do not hear warning sounds like sirens. They do not hear information sounds like a doorbell or the beep of a microwave oven. Worst of all, they do not hear the speech of other people. This makes communication with other people very difficult and frustrating.